Pyrrhus
Pyrrhus is a male elf NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Pyrrhus is a wealthy merchant and an elder in the Kal-Thalas Tribe. He attended the Kirathi Moot and supported naming Gallerius at the leader of the Kirathi. He further advocated enslaving Gildornians and selling them to Orleseans. Background Pyrrhus is an elder in the Kal-Thalas Tribe of elves and became a wealthy merchant in part due to his tribes extensive trade with Gildorn after the First Kirathi Uprising. Pyrrhus had no love for the Gildornians, and would state that trading with them and growing wealthy was merely the Kal-Thalas Tribe making the best of a bad situation. The Kirathi Moot Pyrrhus was selected to lead the delegation for the Kal-Thalas Tribe to attend the moot called on the 10th of Twins, 465. The arrangements were difficult as Kal-Thalas had been conquered by the Gildornians and was now the seat of the Gildornian Prefect. Worse, due to a recent edict by Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa, elves were not allowed to congregate in groups of more than three or four. However the moot had to be held at the Grove of the Dancer, so they took precautions to get all the required parties there under the nose of the Gildornians. When all was prepared the moot was held when the moon was full. The Fate Fighters and Decius the Messenger were in attendance as guests of the Dralthanor Tribe and to everyone's surprise the Valthanor Tribe, not seen in public for centuries, attended. After the normal business of grievances and agreements between tribes was addressed the Dralthanor called upon the moot to hear the words of their guests. Decius spoke first, telling of the fiery apocalypse brewing in the west that Jamor had shown him, and urging all races to band together to stave off annihilation. Wu Xen spoke next, also warning of the danger to the west but also urging the elven tribes to unite under Merith and build a strong nation that could co-exist with Gildorn, and fight to force that recognition if necessary. Opal of the Valthanor Tribe spoke a few words as well, urging the Gildornians to be bloodied and brought to heel for their racism and unjust treatment of elves. Then Fynnhanar and Fernith spoke, explaining their experience Halthadrian's Tomb, the words the elf king's spirit had told them and the confirmation that Merith was the next, true king of a united elven people. Last, Merith gave a rousing speech about how the Gildornians had wronged the elves and would continue to do so and how capitulation would only end in their destruction. He avowed that he would live in peace with any who showed elves equal respect but he would just as readily bring war to those who sought to harm them. Next Gallerius of the Lorathel Tribe, the leader of the Wild Runners, spoke. He condemned the Fate Fighters as Gildornian agents and implied that Merith had not been imprisoned in Waymere, but treating with the Gildornians as an ally. He accused them of all having only Gildornian interests at heart, stated that only he could save the elven people, and urged the tribes to name him as king and join him in a war against Gildorn. The moot adjourned to deliberate on who to back as king, Merith or Gallerius. Recess While the moot was in recess, the Fate Fighters visited Pyrrhus and he denigrated the priorities of the other Kirathi tribes and told the Fate Fighters that he was inclined to vote for Gallerius as king. Pyrrhus stated that the lost business in trading with Gildorn would be made up for by selling GIldornians to Orlesea as slaves. Ambush When it resumed the following night, however, it was promptly attacked. Warned by the terrified Iolaus of the Nilthanor Tribe, the Gildornians contracted the Grey Wizards of Waymere to teleport a squad of soldiers into the moot while a column of men marched on it from without. The attack squad were equipped with magic items that allowed them to magically paralyze a person and then teleport back to Waymere with them. In this manner they were able to capture Merith, Athos, Tacitus and Memnon and get away with them. The elves, accompanied by the Fate Fighters, were able to slay many of the soldiers and Jasper, Fynn, Fern and Noel used the magical devices found on some of the soldiers to teleport back to Waymere to attempt to free the captured elf delegates. Meanwhile the elves, along with Wu, Corin, Opal and Decius, withdrew from the Grove of the Dancer with the Dralthanor. For his part Pyrrus and his delegation immediately withdrew. An emergency and impromptu council was held less than a mile from the Grove as the elven leaders decided what to do next. Pyrrhus insisted that the elves take action, believing war was now on and unavoidable and aware that with so many Gildornians stationed in Kal-Thalas that they were vulnerable. The Valthanor Tribe stated that the infrastructure of war had to be arranged before acting. Korroticus, now the lone member of the Dralthanor delegation, suggested attending to the immediate needs of those being killed first by the Gildornians and trying to get them out of the area to safety first. The Lorathel Tribe then arrived and Gallerius insisted that he was the only choice to lead the battle and that he would take the town, kill the Gildornians present and use it as headquarters to wage war on Gildorn. Pyrrhus and the Kal-Thalas Tribe immediately backed Gallerius, and the Valthanor Tribe reluctantly agreed as well. Korroticus adamantly and immediately refused to support Gallerius. Angered, Gallerius ordered Korroticus off of "his" battlefield, and refused to brook any disagreement from the Fate Fighters. The Drals and their guests withdrew. Defending Kal-Thalas Gallerius and his hastily formed coalition, which included Pyrrhus and the Kal-Thals Tribe immediately attacked the Gildornian Garrison and all Gildornian forces in Kal-Thalas. They easily took the town, however the surviving Gildornian soldiers retreated to the fort within and holed up there. Gallerius ordered messages to be placed on the dwellings of all the humans in the town telling them to evacuate Kal-Thalas in one day or they would be executed. The situation was dire for Gallerius and his forces however, as two regiments of Gildornian soldiers had already been dispatched from Waymere in anticipation of a response to their attacking the moot and were on the march. If Gallerius could not take the fort in Kal-Thalas and fortify it before their arrival he would not have any hope of holding the town. Fortune was with Gallerius, however, as on the 20th of Twins, 465, the Orleseans attacked Waymere, causing the column that was marching to Kal-Thalas to be diverted. Bereft of supplies or reinforcements the Gildornians in the fort held out for a bit, but eventually an elven servant within threw open the doors of the fort. Gallerius promptly took the fort, brutally putting the humans within to the sword. With the fall of the fort, Kal-Thalas was in Gallerius' hands. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs